


Только с тобой

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Широ всегда был тактилен; Кит, сколько он его знал – никогда.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Только с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой Анке ♥ Спасибо за вдохновение и поддержку!)
> 
> Первая работа нового года, первый шейт нового года ♥

– Широ, – Кит запрокинул голову, почти свешиваясь с дивана вверх ногами, и Широ неловко замер на пороге общей комнаты отдыха. Он даже не собирался заходить, просто шёл мимо – затормозил только потому, что зацепился краем глаза за знакомую макушку, торчавшую над спинкой дивана в пустой комнате. 

Разумеется, Кит услышал, и разумеется, Кит узнал его, даже не оборачиваясь. И разумеется, Киту хватило одного взгляда, чтобы нахмуриться и снова сесть прямо, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

– Эй, – мягко позвал он и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. – Плохой день?

Широ мог бы соврать – отшутиться или даже просто промолчать – и Кит бы даже не стал настаивать, не стал приставать с расспросами, он прекрасно это знал. Но в этом не было смысла; вопрос был риторическим – что бы Широ ни ответил, Кит и так уже знал ответ, поэтому он просто вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся, послушно заходя в комнату.

Наверное, они с Китом единственные не спали так поздно – даже дежурный персонал Атласа дремал на своих местах; все системы работали в автоматическом режиме, и экстренных ситуаций в ближайшее время не предвиделось, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного. Как, впрочем, и в том, что Широ терзала бессонница, а Кит редко когда совпадал с другими по суточным циклам из-за регулярных миссий с Клинками.

Он устало опустился на диван рядом с Китом, и Кит немедленно раскинул руки в стороны – и сделал это с настолько серьёзным лицом, что Широ невольно рассмеялся. Кит, правда, тоже не сдержался и дёрнул уголком рта, выдавая улыбку, а когда Широ помедлил, сам подсел ближе и обнял его за плечи.

Широ благодарно прикрыл глаза и уткнулся носом ему в макушку, неуверенно обнимая его в ответ.

Пожалуй, даже если бы он очень постарался, то не смог бы точно сказать, когда именно это стало для них своего рода традицией. Возможно, когда он впервые обнял Кита, и тот застыл, словно статуя – как будто перед ним был не Широ, а Медуза Горгона, не меньше; а может, тогда, когда – спустя не так уж и много времени – Кит сам впервые неловко обнял его, такой же напряженный и деревянный, словно не уверенный в том, как это правильно делается, но готовый научиться ради Широ. 

Широ всегда был тактилен; Кит, сколько он его знал – никогда. 

Только с Широ.

– Хочешь поговорить? – тихо спросил Кит, поглаживая его по спине, и Широ помотал головой. 

Кит лишь согласно кивнул и осторожно потянул его на себя, откидываясь назад, так, чтобы они вдвоем вытянулись на диване в полный рост.

С Китом было… спокойно.

После галра для Широ многое изменилось. Любой физический контакт воспринимался теперь иначе, и он был уверен, что больше никогда не сумеет вернуться к прежней беспечной легкости, сопровождавшей когда-то невинные прикосновения; но как и во многом другом, Кит снова доказал, что нет ничего невозможного – и что порой он лучше самого Широ знал, что ему нужно.

Если Широ казалось, что он себя потерял, то Кит раз за разом его находил, где бы он ни был.

Даже если Широ терялся в собственных мыслях. Особенно если Широ терялся в собственных мыслях.

Кит зарылся пальцами в отросшие волосы у него на затылке, и Широ вздохнул, наконец позволяя себе расслабиться. От легкого прикосновения по позвоночнику электрическими разрядами разбегалось удовольствие, и он спрятал улыбку в плече Кита – хотя прекрасно знал, что тот её всё равно почувствует, точно так же, как сам Широ чувствовал, что Кит лениво улыбается в ответ.

Рядом с ним Широ чувствовал себя в безопасности; рядом с ним Широ чувствовал себя дома.

– Не улетай, – невнятно пробормотал он, отказываясь поднимать голову, даже когда Кит на мгновение замер – но тут же снова продолжил гладить его по волосам и лишь задумчиво промычал в ответ, давая понять, что услышал его, и предлагая развить мысль, но не настаивая на продолжении. – На следующую миссию, – со вздохом пояснил Широ. – Мне… не хватает тебя здесь.

– Эй, – Кит вывернулся из-под него и сполз пониже, так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, и Широ уже не мог спрятать взгляд – впрочем, когда они были так близко, Широ этого и не хотелось; он никогда не упускал возможности утонуть в глазах Кита. – У меня есть идея получше.

Кит улыбнулся уголком рта и провёл кончиками пальцев по его щеке, погладил по скуле, затем зарылся в волосы у него на виске и подался вперёд, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

– Полетели со мной. Вместе? 

– На задание Клинков? – Широ вскинул брови, машинально прижимая Кита ближе к себе и рассеянно поигрывая с короткой косой, едва достававшей ему до лопаток. 

– Почему нет? Ты знаешь, что Коливан был бы рад тебя видеть, – Кит улыбнулся шире и коснулся его кончиком носа. 

Широ чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

– Я бы… не был в этом столь уверен, – сдавленно признался он, вспоминая сравнительно недавнюю встречу в коридоре и крайне… многозначительный взгляд, которым одарил его Коливан – и бесконечно неловкий разговор о его намерениях, который Широ отчаянно пытался забыть.

Кит тихо рассмеялся, как будто знал, о чем подумал Широ, и покачал головой.

– У него просто странное представление о юморе, – сказал он, лишь подтверждая подозрения Широ, но прежде, чем Широ успел спросить, что ещё Кит знает об их разговоре, о его намерениях и что он сам думает по этому поводу, продолжил: – Но я не обязательно имел в виду миссию. Мы может просто полететь куда-нибудь вместе. Отдохнуть. Развеяться. Сменить обстановку. Что скажешь?

– Скажу, – Широ мягко улыбнулся и легонько потянул его за косу, стаскивая резинку и пропуская длинные пряди сквозь пальцы – Кит зажмурился от удовольствия и только что не замурчал, – что это звучит как прекрасный план.


End file.
